SeeD of Zero
by lava213
Summary: I'm no good at summaries so just read Narutoxharem crossover with Naruto and Familiar of Zero with slight Final Fantasy 8


**Chapter 01**

**(The Summoning Of The SeeD)**

It was a bright beautiful morning birds chirping, butterfly's flying around and we see a tall tower with four small towers around it with walls making it look like a pentagon in one of the sections in the pentagon they were a crowd of teenagers they were listening to a balding old man who looked like to be a professor and the kids in front of him look like students they were wearing a white button up shirt and a black skirt for the ladies that stop mid-thigh well for the guys they wore black pants "the day has finally come for the summoning ritual, this is the first test now that you all have graduated to the second year of Tristan Academy and the sacred first day where you well finally meet you familiars with who you well live you life with as a noblemen" the professor said to the teenagers.

We see a petit pink haired girl holding her wand with a look of determination in her eyes then a busty redhead appeared behind "all set Louise" she said startling the girl now known as Louise making her look behind her with a look of annoyance towards the busty redhead "I look forward to see what kind of familiar you summon" she said the a teasing smile making Louise annoyed even more "just leave me alone Zerbst" Louise told her.

One by one the students summoned their familiars ranging from cats, dogs, snakes, tiny toads and a purple floating eye.

The busty redhead summon a salamander with a flaming tail, a blond boy squatted in front of a mole then looked at the salamander then to the redhead "a salamander! Kirche summon that" he said surprised she summon such a big animal "if you don't mind my saying you have summoned quite the familiar haven't you miss Zerbst" the professor said praising the busty redhead "thank you mister Colbert, it fits my codename Kirche the Fever" she said.

"alright then did everyone have their turn?" coltber called out looking around to see if all of his students had their chance at summoning "not quite, miss Vallieré hasn't had a chance yet" Kirche said looking around for Louise then spotted her hiding behind a taller student when she was spotted by Kirche she got a little mad "well miss Vallieré it's your turn now" coltber told her getting Louise to walk to the center of the field while she stood there for a few seconds and heard the other students say thing about he "Louise the zero, what do you think she well summon" one student said while another student said "she won't summon anything she just going to cause another explosion" then Kirche spoke up "with all your boosting you should summon something more impressive then this right Louise" pointing towards her salamander trying to get a rise out of her "well of course" she said acting childishly then turn her head forward thinking 'please let this work' gripping her wand tighter then begun to chant the summon spell. (an: I'm not writing the chant she says it's to long)

While she was chanting "what kind of spell is that" a blond girl with curls said confused on the spell Louise was chanting "whatever it is it's original that's for sure" said a blond haired boy that was behind the girl while another part of the crowd a baby blue haired petite girl reading a book looked up somewhat interested watch the pinknette girl finished her chanting "answer my call and appear" she finished her chant and waved her wand above her head then brought it down then a second later an explosion happen making them fall on their asses then one student said "told you that would happen" everyone coughing from the dust cloud surrounding the area as students cough the blond boy cough a few times then notice the blond girl was on the ground and tried to help her up then notice the shock look on her face "what wrong Montmorency?" he asked looking at her then she brought a hand up and pointed at Louise making him look as was everyone.

As they all saw Louise standing in the exact same place she was standing before but she was looking at something in front of her but they couldn't see because there was a lot of dust in the air.

When the dust cleared they all saw what she was staring at and couldn't believe their eyes in front of her was a dark grey spiky haired teenage boy wearing strange clothes to them laying on the ground.

The dark grey spiky haired teen was wearing a dark blue jacket and pants made from fabric they never seen, he also had a symbol on his right sleeve and saw he had leather boots on his feet and also saw a black case that had a design of a wolf's head with a feather attach to the bottom of the head as well as a big scroll right next to him.

They all looked at his face they saw he had three whisker marks on each cheeks which caused most of the girls in the crowd to blush at how handsome he was and he sounds to be snoring which caused Louise to twitch one of her eye brows and look at him "this is my divine, beautiful, powerful and wise familiar" she said to herself in annoyance bringing the grey haired teen out of his sleep and making him sit up then rub his eyes to get the crap out of the corner of his eyes then open them showing his sapphire blue eyes to the magic students making the girls who blushed before start back up only more redder.

The grey haired teen looked around his surrounding and saw many teens his age standing around him with different hair colors as he was looking around his eyes landed on the pink haired petit girl in front of him 'where am I?' he ask himself "hey what's your name?" Louise ask staring at him 'huh what did she say I can't understand their language' the grey haired teen thought to himself then from the crowd around them "looks like Louise the Zero done it again" someone said getting the crowd to laugh at her then the busty redhead Kirche came up to her with a smirk on her face chuckling "exactly what I would expect from someone who boosted like you did, to think that you would actually would summon up a peasant as a familiar" she said chuckling at her as well as the other students "shut up I just made a small mistake that's all" the petit girl shouted at them "Louise the Zero she always seem to live up to expectation" said a pudgy kid making everyone laugh even more at her.

The boy for his part was wondering what was going on seeing everyone laughing but he can tell they were laughing at the petit pink haired girl in front of him "hey what's..." he began but was cut off by the pink haired girl "shut up" she shouted loudly trying to stop them from laughing at her "professor Colbert" she called him "yes miss Valliere?" he answered his student "can I please try the summoning spell again" she ask him hoping he says yes "I can not allow that" he said shaking his head "what! but why?" she ask not liking the answer she got "the summoning ritual is scared it effects a mages life, summoning a second time would be considered a blasfamy to the ritual itself" he said not liking the idea of her summoning a second time "like it or not this boy as been chosen to be your familiar and nothing can change that" he added looking at her sternly "but professor colbert I never heard of a peasant boy being use as a familiar before" she argued with him "I'm afraid there's no exceptions miss Valliere peasant boy not withstanding now continue with the ritual" he argued back telling her to get the ritual over with during the argument between student and teacher the dark grey spiky haired boy only had one thought going through his head 'what's going on? who are these people? judging by their clothing and by my surroundings I say I'm not at Balamb Garden or Balamb for that matter' looking around then grabbed his case and giant scroll got up in a crouching position and tried to get away keyword tried but was grab by the back of his SeeD uniform "you mean I'm going to have to kiss this" Louise said poking him in the back with her wand getting a nod from the balding man.

When Louise saw him nod she lowered her head then turn her attention towards the grey haired teen making him jump to his feet and got into a fighting stance ready to fight then she brought her wand up into the air and finish the inchantation of the summoning spell then said "you better be grateful nobility never does this to a peasant like you" walking in front of him "hey what are you doing get away from me" he shouted and bring his right hand into his jacket and grabbed something but before he could pull it out Louise gentle grab both sides of his face and kissed him for a few second then pulled back leaving the grey haired teen baffled at what just happen then got a little pissed "what the hell was that you trying to seduce me or something" he yelled though it only fall on deaf ears for she didn't understand a word he said "the contract has been made and now the bond between master and familiar has been formed" said Coltber.

The grey haired boy began to feel hot and a little dizzy "what did he do to me, why am I burning up" he growled at her then say her lips moving but still couldn't understand her "it well be over soon it's just the ruin of the familiar being burn onto your skin" Louise said looking at him "what at..." was all he could say before his hand begun to feel like a hot branding rod was burning his hand as glowing ruin text began to form on the back of his hand and yelled in pain.

When the glowing died down Colbert saw the ruins that was on the back of his hand and was baffled at seeing it on the boy 'it can't be' he thought to himself as the grey haired boy fell to the ground unconscious from the branding.

**(A few hours later)**

We find the grey haired boy on a hard gravel floor snoozing away then begun to stir and open his eyes making him look up at the stone ceiling then shot up sitting on the floor of hay that was under him "where am? was that just a dream?" he said to no on in particular then he heard someone clearing their thoat startling him.

Making him look towards the pink haired Louise who was standing next to his make-shift bed he was sleeping with a face that showed she was thinking "you sure did cause a lot of commotion today you know" she said walking towards her wardrobe and started to undress in front of him making him blush and turn around shouting "if your going to change then go somewhere I can't see you" not wanting to see her change in front of him and wondering why she didn't have a problem with changing in front of him.

He looked up towards her but something was tossed at his head making him stagger back a little then grab the thing that was tossed at him and pulled it off his head then saw she was putting a nightgown on then turn away "hey if your going to change then do it somewhere else" he shouted to her getting her to turn her attention towards him with a pissed off experssion "ahh would you shut up god I can't stand for all that mumbling" Louise shouted at him then a thought crossed her mind "mmm how did that silence spell go again" she said to herself then begun to chant the spell as this was going on the grey haired boy turn around he saw her lips moving and had her wand pointed at him 'what the hell' he thought wondering what she was doing then when she finished her chanting she shouted "SILENCE" but then

*KABOOM*

An explosion erupted from the spell making the room look like it went through hell and back everything destroyed and the grey haired boy on the ground soot covering his whole body as well as the caster herself "did I get the spell wrong" she said with a blank face then the grey haired boy was infront of her grabbing her by the collar "what the fuck, why did you try to kill me you li..." he said but was interupted "I can understand you" Louise said shock at heard him talk in her language "hey I can understand you as well, what the hell did you do" he ask her.

**(Half Hour Later)**

After explaining who she was and where he was, it only confused the grey haired kid even more "now then what is your name?" Louise ask still not knowing his name, the grey haired kid looked up at her and contemplated on telling her his name after a few minutes of thinking about it he decided to tell her "my name is Naruto, SeeD of Balamb Garden" the now identified Naruto said to the short pinknette.

When Louise heard him saw who he was and where he came from she herself was confused "Balamb Garden? Where's that and what's a SeeD?" she ask him wondering where that was, as Naruto begun to say on where Balamb was and what SeeD's were.

After 20 minutes of explaining on where he came from he saw her blank expression turned around and walk up to her wardrobe "I never heard of this Balamb or this Garden but you are now my familiar and I expect you to..." was all she could say before she looked back and saw him gone "Naruto" she called out then heard the door creek when she look towards it she saw it open "he ran away" she said shocked at that concept then notice he grabbed his big scroll and case.

**(With Naruto)**

We see our grey haired friend running down stairs needing to get away from the short tempered pinknette "if she's expecting me to believe her then she's crazy" he said then got to the next floor as he was about to turn the corner he heard someone talk and stop at the last step and peered around the corner.

He saw a blond teen around his age and a brunette that looked to be a year or two younger then him.

"you know I am known for my souffle" the brunette said with a loving look on her face

"really well I would like to try a bit of it" the blond guy said in a adored tone making the girl have hearts in her eyes

"really" she ask with hope in her eyes

"of course I would never lie to you Katie" the bold guy said making the girl love him even more

"oh lord Guich" she said in a dreamy tone

Naruto was thinking 'what a fucking tool I mean come on think of something better to say then that' he thought thinking he could have thought of something else to say to her then decided to walk past them.

He turn the corner and walk towards them but before he could past them guich notice him "well if it isn't Louise's familiar" he said getting Naruto to glance at him and continue walking "I heard of him it caused quite a stir in the first years" Katie said thinking of class earlier today.

Naruto just continued walking not wanting to talk to them "wait right there" the blond boy said with authority in his voice making Naruto stop and sighed "what do you want" Naruto ask in an arrogated tone looking back at him.

When Guich heard him saw that in that tone he got a little piss "watch what you say peasant I am nobility and you have caused me quite a problem earlier and I expect a thank you for having to carry you to Louise's room now say thank you" he said with a smirk on his face making Naruto look at him with a raised eyebrow like if he was crazy "umm how about no" Naruto said and started walking away then his ear twitch making look back at the stairs he came down then looked at the brown haired girl and gave her a wink making her blush.

Naruto looked down the stair case in front of him then to his case then the stairs again and a smirk formed on his face.

He jumped and tossed his case to the slant and land on it sliding down the stair case.

Not a second later he did that Louise came around the corner panting "ah Louise your familiar just want down the stairs over there" Guich said pointing towards the staircase "and he is quite rude if you ask me" he added crossing his arms while the brunette was having different thoughts "well I think he was kind of nice" Katie said with a smile on her face "just help me catch him Guich" Louise shouted running towards the set of stairs.

**(Tower Lobby)**

"I can't believe I'm here with you Kirche the fever, it's like a dream" said a brown haired guy with mutt-en-chops with Kirche leaning against him with a blush on her face "well tonight won't just end with a fever" she said seductively but then were brought out of their moment from hearing skidding sounds "what's that" the mutton chops guy ask looking around Kirche then looked at the staircase hearing it was getting louder "it's coming from the stairwell" she said making the guy look that way as well then they saw the grey haired teen sliding across the room on the black case yelling "wooohooo" then stopped before hitting the wall and hopped off it.

He pick the case up and looked around he saw the same red head from earlier "hey babe which way is the exit" Naruto ask her wanting to get out of there before the short pink haired girl caught up to him she then pointed a few meters to his right "over there" she said with a bewildered look on her face from seeing him slide into the room "thanks beautiful" he said and started running for the exit and jump out the door.

After he left the room Louise and Guich ran into the lobby looking around for Naruto then saw Kirche sitting with a bewildered look on her face "Kirche did you see the familiar Louise summoned" Guich ask her getting her attention "yeah he just came sliding in on that case of his then ask me for the exit" she said then another thought crossed her mind "why what's going on" she ask again getting curious about the situation in front of her Guich then looks at her and say "your not going to believe this bu..." before he could finish Louise shouted at him to shut up and hurry startling him a little and they ran for the door with Kirche in tow behind them.

As they came out of the door they saw the grey haired teen standing in the middle of the field looking up at the moons then turn towards them "why was I summoned here?" he ask them his eyes covered by his hair as they looked at him Kirche notice his case was on the ground open then saw a blade in his hand "you were summon to be my servant" Louise said to him in an annoyed tone making Naruto a bit pissed at being called a slave.

Before Naruto could think of a response someone interrupted their little fiasco "my my what a lively person you turn out to be young man" said on old man wearing a black heavy rode with a pipe in his hand and a mouse on his shoulder.

Standing next to him was the balding man from earlier today "is there a way for me to go back to my world" Naruto ask him getting a confused look from all of them "your world? this is your world" Louise said getting Naruto attention "no it's not and I can tell from the fact that there are two moons in the sky my world only has one" Naruto told them pointing up at the moon "and there's also the fact that you know nothing about about the Elemental Nations or Balamb Garden" he added then look back up at the moons then Naruto all of a sudden felt tired and fell face first into the ground this startled them a little then looked towards the old man in heavy rode's walk up to him "w-what ha-happen to me? what did you do?" Naruto ask the old man "I just cast a paralyzing spell on you because you have had a hard day and you need a rest" and with that he had Guich use the levitation spell to bring him to Louise's room and told everyone else to go back to their rooms.

**(End Chapter)**

**Tell me what you think of this fic like if i should continue it or not and I'll put this in the crossover section after a few chapters and i put up a pool on who's going to be Naruto's sensei for my Dragon Spiral fic anyway**

**PEACE**


End file.
